


Junk

by uselessleetleman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessleetleman/pseuds/uselessleetleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty Roadrat Fanfic I will be working on in my spare time.<br/>Expect updates on Thursday, Tuesday and Friday afternoons in Sydney, Australia time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get away from me

"Fawkes." Roadhog spoke silently, his voice echoing through the small, cold room, wheezing softly behind his gasmask. He was holding his dirtied and bloodied hook in hand, Jamison leaned against a box of gold they have just stolen, victoriously playing with a bomb he made. This had yet to be one of their best loots, god knows how much treasure they had.

"Sup, Hog?" the smaller Junker hummed, unaware of the shitstorm that was coming for him. After a few seconds of silence, Roadhog spoke up, his words slow and seemingly processing even for the giant. He formed them slowly, and clearly so Jamison could hear him clear and loud. Time slowed down for the flaming rebel, and even the gleaming lights on the tips of his bleached, dirty blonde hair slowly went out, streaks of smoke slowly becoming smaller and smaller, the toxic scent of radiation and smoke slowly dying out in the enclosed, tight and now dead silent room. A knot grew in his throat as it felt like he was being suffocated, all oxygen sucked out of his damaged lungs.

"Y-Yer kiddin', right? C'mon, Mate. Its not April first, ye promised tah stay with me-" but he was cut off by the fellow Australian who seemingly lost his cool over the last sentence.

"Got enough loot. Never promised to stick with you, you jumpy booger." was all the tubby fighter huffed before turning his back towards Junkrat, not glancing back "It's time I leave." he added and left the broken young adult sitting by the loot which they fought so much for.

The gold roughly clanged as Junkrat shifted his weight weakly.

Roadhog left.

He left him behind.

After all they went through, he just...

Vanished.

The room suddenly felt cold, and his chest felt empty.

His body and mind waere both equally painfully paralyzed, it felt like Roadhog's words replayed in his head again and again.

Everything went by so fast, yet it felt so slow.

The deep voice which gruffly spoke kept on sending shivers down the pyromaniac's spine, and caused him to tremble.

The fire in his hair slowly died out, and something slowly began to trickle down his dirtied cheeks. He was crying. The Australian left him, for no reason.

A sudden flush of anger glistened in his mind, which caused him to angrily jolt up on his feet, rushing up to a wall, his flaming hair flailing everywhere.

Roadhog LEFT him.

A loud clank echoed through the room.

He left him.

His broken metal hand dangled loosely, pieces of scrap metal dangling from cracks in the wall.

He threw him away after all he did for him?!

He wasn't just some trash Roadhog can throw away, he was a human being!

He was an acquintance.

He was...

He was a lover.

His heart suddenly felt crushed.

He loved the man.

He cared for him.

And he felt used.

Memories slowly flooded the maniac's mind, his everything gone.

His world was crushed.

Mako disappeared. Forever.

Fawkes stumbled back and tried to stay on his feet, but his wooden leg got stuck in a crack in the ground.

The spring snapped as he fell back, his thigh flinging up, the spring hitting his forehead and scratching it. Blood trickled down his face as he stared at the stub of what used to be his replacement leg. Roadhog would know what to do. Roadhog always did.

But now.

"Get away from me."


	2. Blood on the gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a vent-like chapter in which Junkrat is put through hell.  
> Why?  
> Because the author is sick and tired.

Blood gushed up Jamison's damaged throat as he spewed stomach acids and who knows what all over his loot. He felt ill, he felt sick and disgusted by what just happened. Roadhog meant the world to him, and he was just left behind. After a few moments of just his coughs, hacks and other, not so comforting noises echoing through the now silent room, the flaming rebel finally got himself together.

Then, he fell on his knees and stared at the ceiling as he thought about his past, and what he did wrong. The sound of gold falling and clanging deeply and loudly mixed with churning bodily fluids mixing filled the place as the Junker slowly pushed himself up on his broken peg leg, shakily gasping for air. Everything hurt, his body ached and he felt like he was dying on the inside and the outside.

His thigh didn't anticipate the sudden weight being put on one leg, and thus nearly instantly collapsed, feeling as vulnerable as ever. Roadhog was constantly on his mind, his entire body trembling. Mako helped him in so many things, what did he do wrong?

The Junker laid there in the mix of earthly goods and vomit, his entire body shivering as his slicked up hair slowly drooped down, vomit even at the roots of his hair. He despised the smell, but felt too weak to move. He looked miserable, like a tiny rat - he was Junkrat after all. 

Mako was walking away slowly with the mine he got from Junkrat when he got employed by the mutt of a man. "Only use it in an emergency, mate! 'Ts a special one." He would giggle and cover his mouth with his filthy little palms the tank adored so much. He was so upbeat and happy all the time, but the Australian promised himself to not get attached to the small Junker - after his shift was up, and he got his money, his contract ended - and he got what he needed. 

He got it a long time ago.

Fawkes didn't understand explosives as much as he did today. He would run around, combusting all sorts of things. Trees, piles of rock, rabbits and even people.

He went too far one day, though. He blew up an oil tanker.

"Fuck!" He screamed as he felt pain rushing through his arm, his lower arm flinging off, fire everywhere. He felt ill to the stomach. "R-Roadhog!" He screamed out, his foot jammed under some gunk. "M-ako please! I don't wanna die here!" He cried out, his voice projecting helplessness and weakness, his body trembling in fear. The only thing keeping his arm attached was a few ligaments and bits of skin, blood covering his right side.

"I'm here, pipsqueak." Mako huffed and rushed to him sluggishly, lifting the smaller one roughly, not noticing his foot was jammed. He tore him out of the fiery mess and the smaller Junker screamed

"Me foot!" He cried and hacked, his face turning paler and paler from blood loss. 

Thats when Mako got his payment for a lifetime; a partner in crime.

A lover.

But good things can be too much too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys didn't mind the excessive lateness and my fucked up way of writing.


	3. Damnit, Fawkes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With love." was scratched on the bottom of the mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the few people sticking out with me. I will have one more chapter out, and then this fic is done, the final chapter being the longest one (hopefully). Life decided to take me to the best high ever only to fuck me over, and I lost motivation to write. But I'm getting over it, so expect more fics to be out soon! <3

Silence.

The silence of battle cries filled the mutt's ear as he emptily stared at the nothingness, his entire body trembling. Blood drooled down his scarred lips and cheeks, the boy must have been about  twenty if not twenty one. He looked worn out, his eyes discolored to an odd tint of orange. His entire frame was trembling, and his body was thin. His face and back were coated in small scars, his chest with a giant gash on it.

The man - no, more like the boy - looked lost, tired and worn out. His body was shivering and he felt fragile, and his skin was tinted somewhat yellowish due to the radiation.

And the battle cries?

Oh, they were people fighting for food, of course. Fighting for non radiated food, as the wasteland's storm went on, the wind blowing stinging and burning sand into the innocent looking man;s wounds, but no reaction; he just stared at what he'd just lost. 

This was his home.

But now, its ruined.

As he stared, he realised this wasn't some nightmare, it wasn't some sick dream; this was the stone hard reality.

But, now everything disappeared and he was back in the room full of loot.

Jamison never wished to die before, but now he just wanted to do so. He felt useless, what was the point? 

After all, without roadhog, he wouldn't be able to make it. He needed the Hog, he had to have him by his side. If he didn't, he wouldn't be alive.

 

 

Roadhog just stared at the mine Fawkes gifted him before slowly pulling his mask off to get a better look at it in a corner where no one would see him.

The mine was obviously made by the runt, you could tell by the messy use of screws, the springs sticking out everywhere and the unusual shapes and scratches on the firearm. It even had the trademark smiley face of the Aussie with the stitched lips and crossed out eyes. Mako stared at it before observing smaller bits and noticing something.

"With love." was scratched on the bottom of the mine, which sent shivers down the tank's spine. It was obvious what Junkrat meant, it was crystal clear.

Ruthledge stared at the stratches for long before grabbing his mask and pulling it in his face.

"Fuck!" he roared and slammed the mine against the ground, kicking it.

 

Boom.

A giant explosion set Junkrat springing up, listening. The explosion was coming from nearby, he could tell. 

There was someone else around.

 

Mako laid in a pool of his own blood on his side, looking like a hunted, once majestic wild boar. His mask half slipped up and tears and saliva, maybe even some snot were drooling from his mask into his pool of necessary fluids. His body was weak, and he could barely breathe due to a gigantic gash on his chest, his ribcage crushed on his side. Roadhog was  unable to think of anything other than Junkrat. The cunt cared about him, he genuinely gave a shit.

And he blew it.

Now literally.

 


	4. It's over, Fawkes

Mako laid there, vulnerable and weak. He had to get up, Junkrat must have heard the explosion. He slowly pushed himself up and got on his feet, but his body said no. He collapsed into his own pool of bodily fluids and laid there, wheezing and panting. His skin was stained red in several spots and he could barely feel his ribcage, his entire body feeling like it was about to shut down.

"Oi, the fuck- oh god." Jamison's face went pale white as he limped to the doorframe, using a plank of wood as a crutch. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He whimpered and stared at the tank, tears in his absurdly tinted, wide eyes.

"Don't worry about me, pipsqueak." The man gruffly stated and slowly pushed himself up again, only to fall straight backdown, his body trembling. The smaller junker stared in horror and shook his head, hopping over to Ruthledge and fell down by him, sobbing.

"Stop this, mate." He sobbed and grabbed his arm, lifting it around himself to pull him up. His entirety was trembling, and if it wasn't for the small burst of adrenaline the explosion gave him earlier, he would have collapsed on the spot. "Cmon, the joke ain't funny anymore! Please stop this!" He pleaded and slowly began to cry like a little lost child. 

"Hey, look at me." Roadhog whispered and turned his head his way before weakly smiling, only to cough up blood. "Stop bein' such a whiny baby, alright? You are a grown man, you can take-"

"No I can't! I need you here man!" Jamison burstsed out and grabbed the larger one, trying to pull him up on his feet, but him having only one made the process impossible "C-C'mon it's gonna be okay, h-hm?" He sobbed and shut his eyes tight, the small hairs on his bleached pale and dirtied skin sticking up. 

"Listen 'ere, you need to go. For your own safety." Roadhog murmured and pushed the smaller away with a hand, sighing weakly. His body was going to give in any minute now. 

"No, I-"

"Go!" Mako roared, his deep voice echoing through the close set buildings, a few crows flying high as the giant shouted. 

Junkrat stared at him and slowly shook his head, sitting by him. 

"I- you are leaving." He whispered and took heavy breaths whilst weeping softly, hugging his knees. "I- do you remember the time we got our first mission? It-it was crazy stuff, eh?" He mumbled and ran his dirty little fingers through his bleached locks.

Mako wanted his acquaintance to go, but he didn't at the same time. He wanted Junkrat to tell him a few things to remember before going to the afterlife, he wanted to be happy in his last few moments.

"It was crazy." The smaller one whimpered and sighed, starting to tell the story of their first mission.

It was to steal boba. Mako always questioned the motive of this weird action, but went along with it. He just followed the instructions of his employer and distracted the small roadside shop's owner while Junkrat quickly rushed in and crashed a few security cameras before stealing a few plastic cups filled with the already made drinks, most likely about to put on display. He sneaked out and nodded at Roadhog who would suddenly start sprinting like a piglet that was just given its portion of carrot in the other side of the barn.

"Th-those were some good times, huh?" He softly whimpered and tried to smile before bursting out crying Mako suddenly grabbing his waist and pulling him close to himself.

"Don't cry, pipsqueak." He mumbled, not much energy in his words.

"B-but I'm losing Ye man. Yer more than a bodyguard n' Ye know it." He sobbed and wiped his face with his wrist "Yer my lover." He whimpered.

Mako was sitting in a small boat they stole for the night, Junkrat sleeping in his lap as there wasn't much space on the boat. 

Ruthledge ran his meaty fingers through Junkrat's hair and sighed under his large mask, looking at his acquaintance's smaller face and frame, his heart filling with warmth. 

"Oi love you." He softly spoke and shut his eyes under his mask. He wasn't sure as to what sparked this interest, but the main reason he offered his services to the junker was just plain out of interest, now that he thought about it. Junkrat had a pretty face compared to the other fucked up parasites and even zombies the radiation created, so the madman was a pretty good catch in the hellhole.

"Love ya too." Junkrat whispered and softly opened his eyes, winking up at him.

Roadhog laid there and stared at the sky before slowly turning his head towards Junkrat, wheezing quietly. He ever so weakly squeezed his side and slowly went limp, Jamison suddenly feeling more alone than ever. 

He stayed there for God knows how long, his entire body paralysed. After a few moments that felt like hours of silence, he finally peeled the other's arm off of himself, hopping back to the loot room. He wasn't going to bury Hog, he wasn't strong enough to do so.

"Fuck!" He roared.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally uploaded this on my wattpad, but it was brought to my attention you need an account to read stories on wattpad.


End file.
